


Left On Read

by PastelskiesandPoeticnights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBT, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Super gay matt holt (voltron), Teen Angst, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelskiesandPoeticnights/pseuds/PastelskiesandPoeticnights
Summary: Keith lives with his brother Shiro and goes to college at Voltron U. He's content with his one friend and is determined to get though college as fast as he can. When a fallen locker and an awkward walk to the campus infirmary happen, his small world opens up.Yikes ok this is my first Klance fic I hope y'all like it, please comment and share it would mean a lot to me





	1. boy meets boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this chapter sucks i wrote it at like 5 am please ignore any spelling mistakes. It would mean a lot if you would comment and leave kudos, please share it if you want it would be really great if you would. Enjoy!

Keith had expected better from his older brother, that being said he didn't expect better from Matt. Currently he was standing in the latter's apartment staring at a passed out Pidge on the sofa covered in drawings and sticky notes. He had come to pick up Pidge for class and to check up on Shiro who had stayed the night. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a mirror and went back to the main room to wake Pidge up. He gently shook the sleeping teen until they started to wake up. Pidge started to say something but stopped when they saw their reflection. "MATT YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Pidge screamed as they jumped up off the couch, running towards Matt's room.

Finding the aftermath of the constant pranks rather hilarious he walked into the bedroom to find Matt curled up in the corner hiding behind Shiro while Pidge struggled to get to Matt. "Sorry Matt but you're on your own," Shiro yawned walking towards Keith. "WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO!" Matt shrieked while Pidge attacked him. Matt and Shiro met when they were in highschool and started dating in their first year of college, Pidge and Keith have been friends since they met. "Pidge I'm sorry to interrupt but we have class in like thirty minutes so you might want to get ready," Keith stated, walking out of the room. "Wait, it's 7:30 already?" Pidge asked, stepping away from their cowering brother. "Yeah and if you don't hurry up you'll be late," Keith yawned. Pidge quickly went into their room to change, and not even five minutes later they came out wearing a yellow striped cold shoulder top and a jean skirt. "Ok I'm ready to go when you are Keith," "How did you get dressed so quickly, and what about all the marker?" Keith was hella confused at this point. "Nothing a lot of foundation can't fix, at least until i have time to get it off," they spoke like it was a small pimple and not several drawings of dicks and other things. "Bye Shiro have fun with your boyfriend," Keith mockingly exaggerated the last word, sticking his tongue out at Shiro and Matt. 

Keith walked out to his car where Pidge was waiting for him in the front seat. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" Pidge yelled at Keith from the car. he got in the car and turned on the radio, boyfriend, by Tegan and Sara was playing. "You treat me like your boyfriend, and trust me like, like a very best friend." Keith and Pidge started singing along. Three more songs pass before they finally reach the campus. Pidge and Keith parted their separate ways, Pidge off to the science buildings while Keith walked the short path to the arts block. 

When he got there the art teacher was blasting music painting at her desk. The directions on the board were to work on their individual expression projects. Keith was currently stuck on what he wanted to do, he couldn't decide between painting, drawing, photography, clay, a composite, there were too many options and he's too indecisive to make a decision and stick with it. He had started over four times already and the deadline was slowly creeping up on him, he had two weeks left to pick what he was going to do and well, do it. He was staring off into space when there was a loud crash from another one of the rooms in the block. Everyone from the block went to investigate the origin of the crash. 

When they finally pinpointed the origin of the crash to the music room on the far side of the block. They walked in to see all the instrument lockers tipped over and people trying to get someone out from underneath them. Keith rushed over to help pull the guy out while others lifted. Keith expected a lot of things to come out of this situation, what he didn't expect was to see a cute guy staring at him. "Uh wha-what happened, are-are you hurt?" he managed to stutter out. "Not really but my leg kinda hurts though," the cute stranger responded. An awkward conversation with both the music and art teacher and an incident report later he ended up walking the guy to the campus infirmary. 

On the way he learned that the stranger's name was Lance and that he was majoring in music and composing, and that the lockers fell on him because the school is haunted and out to get him. When they got to infirmary Keith and Lance had exchanged phone numbers and social media. "Uh do you want to grab lunch with me and my friend Hunk, we are going to a nearby cafe, if you want you can bring some other people too," Lance asked the shorter boy. "Sure, I'll ask my friend Pidge and my brother if he's not busy and I'll see you there, text me the address I gotta get back to class." Keith said halfway out the door. After Lance was done talking Keith sprinted back to the arts block.

After the rest of class passed he went to get Pidge from the science block. When he got to the room he saw pidge mixing some chemicals together, he had no idea what they were doing to be honest all the science stuff was wasted on him. He was much better at math despite the two subjects being similar. Keith walked over to Pidge and lightly tapped the shorter teen on the shoulder. "WHAT TH- oh hey Keith what do you want?" Pidge half screamed, half asked. "It's time to go, unless you want to walk home. Again," Keith spoke smoothly even in the midst of all the chaos around him. "No no no I would NOT like to walk home again for the third time this month, wait what's that on your face, is that, are-are you smiling? Keith Kogane lord of all things emo and skinny jeans are you smiling?" Pidge joked. Keith hadn't noticed but since he met Lance he had been unconsciously smiling. "I don't know, am I? I hadn't noticed," Keith shrugged and started walking out the door waiting for Pidge to finish cleaning up.

Once Pidge had caught up he was already in the car about to drive away. "Hey can you text Matt and ask if he and Shiro have had lunch yet?" Keith asked Pidge as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah sure, why though? Did you make plans and forget to tell us again?" Pidge joked with him as they texted their brother. "No actually I got invited by this guy that I met in the music room."


	2. ratt.is.gay

"Why were you in the music room, did you walk into the wrong classroom by accident, do I need to get you a map of the campus?" "No some lockers fell on this guy and almost everyone in the block went to help him get out from under the lockers, I'm not gonna lie it was really funny. Anyways I ended up taking him to the infirmary and he invited me to lunch with his friend and said i could bring some friends too if I wanted, and I figured you'd be hungry by now considering we didn't stop for breakfast so I said you'd come and that I'd have to check on Shiro," Keith spit out almost to fast for Pidge to figure out. "So what you're trying to say is you got yourself a boyfriend," Pidge playfully remarked. "He's NOT my boyfriend he's just some guy I met, now do you want lunch or not?" Keith half shouted. After a few more minutes Matt had finally texted back that the power couple wasn't coming. Keith told pidge to pull up the directions that Lance had texted and told them to text that they were on their way and would be there shortly.

-

Lance's leg was bouncing up and down on the bus while he was telling Hunk all that had happened today so far. Hunk was listening to every word the cuban boy was saying, he talked about how the lockers fell on him, how he got walked to the infirmary by a really cute boy, how he last minute panicked and invited said boy to lunch. "So let me get this straight, you invited him to lunch because you couldn't think of anything else to say?" Hunk asked, genuinely confused. "Yeah and he said something about bringing along a 'Pidge' i have no idea what that is though I-," lance was interrupted by his phone buzzing

[Keith]: Keith and I are on our way, we'll be there shortly- Pidge

[Lancey-Lance]: ok see you soon

Lance and Hunk got off the bus and walked to the cafe, when they got inside they sat at a table and waited for Keith and Pidge to get there. Not even five minutes after they sat down Pidge and Keith walked into the cafe and started towards the cuban and his friend. Pidge whispered something to Keith and he rolled his eyes and whispered something back. once they sat the four started talking. Keith introduced Pidge and how they are the youngest person to go to Voltron Uni. Lance introduced Hunk and he talked about how he's majoring in robotics and mechanics. After a while the food had come and they were enjoying to nice meal. The four quickly became friends, after they had finished and paid Keith and Pidge left to go home for the day since they were both finished with all their classes. Lance said goodbye and headed back to his and Hunk's apartment to wait until his next class and Hunk went back to the campus.

-

{12:55pm}

[pidgeon]: added [matt.is.gay], [keith], [spacepadre]

[pidgeon]: welcome bitches, and shiro

[matt.is.gay]: thanks sweaty ;0

[keith]: what you want im trying to sleep

[spacepadre] keith its 1:00pm

[keith]: your point shiro??

[matt.is.gay]: what do you want pidgeon

[pidgeon]: i've gathered you all here to tell you

[matt.is.gay]: tell us what

[pidgeon]: well as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted

[pidgeon]: does keith kogane is gay has a crush

[keith]: its /not/ a crush oh my god pidge calm down

[spacepadre]: who is the lucky guy keith

[keith]: a) its not a crush. b) its some guy from uni

[matt.is.gay]: they grow up so fast, soon he'll be invited to parties

[keith]: stfu ratt

[keith] sorry autocorrect *matt

[pidgeon]: KEITH HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE CALL HIM THAT

[pidgeon]: i mean what

[matt.is.gay] wow how rude :0

[pidgeon]: has changed [matt.is.gay]'s name to [ratt.is.gay]

[spacepadre]: wait keith

[spacepadre]: did you

[spacepadre]: just make a friend

[keith]: a) oh my god. b) yes

[keith]: bye im gonna get back to my nap 

[keith]: is offline

[pidgeon]: oh, might as well

[pidgeon]: is offline

[ratt.is.gay]: looks like we're the only ones left shiro

[spacepadre]: is offline

[ratt.is.gay]: CoME ON

[ratt.is.gay]: is offline

-

Lance was laying on the sofa in the shared apartment strumming random chords on his guitar, trying to figure out a tune to a song. The one thing Lance McClain was not good at was composing music, he was good at reading sheet music, he was good at performing, but he couldn't compose for the life of him. Unluckily for him the first project was to compose a two minute song of just notes. Right now he had ten seconds composed. Setting aside the guitar he walked to the bathroom and opened the drawer with all of his face masks, using eenie meenie miny mo he finally decided on a honey and ginger peel off clay mask and an avocado and oatmeal scrub. After putting on some Queen Bey he started his lengthy skin care regimen, first he washed his face with a warm washcloth to open up the pores, next he put on the scrub and waited the recommended five extra minutes before washing it off, then he put on the clay mask and waited twenty minutes before he peeled it off in one fell swoop. After the mask he washed his face one more time and pat dried his face before going back to work. A few minutes into his self pity about the project he got a text.

{3:25pm}

[keith]: hey wyd?

[Lancey-Lance]: procrastinating my school work wby

[keith]: me too.

[keith]: lmao who needs good grades when McD's is always hiring am i right.

[Lancey-Lance]: lol but id rather not work at mcdonalds for the rest of my life tbh thatd suck

[keith]: yeah lmao, i worked there for a month before i got fired for 'talking back to a customer' when the customer was being a stupid ass bitch.

[Lancey-Lance]: REALLY Oh mY GoD

[Lancey-Lance]: why do you do that thing when you type

[keith]: what thing lance?

[Lancey-Lance]: the thing where you use punctuation but you dont bother capitalizing at the beginning of the text or people's names

[keith]: its just how i type, does it bother you or something? 

[Lancey-Lance]: yes very

[keith]: well too bad im not changing how i type just bc you have a problem with it.

[Lancey-Lance]: ugh im hurt

[keith]: good.

[keith]: bye.

[Lancey-Lance]: wait dont leave me 

[keith]: is offline 

[Lancey-Lance]: psh how rude

[Lancey-Lance]: is offline

-

Lance set down his phone smiling from the conversation. He was starting to like Keith, he seemed like genuinely nice guy. And who could forget about Pidge, they genius science wiz. He still couldn't believe that they were two years younger than the rest of their peers and still be way smarter than any of them either. Checking the time he realized he was gonna be late for his job at the lion's den diner. He quickly texted his boss Allura that he might be a couple minutes late and walked out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter will be out soon so dont worry about that see you next chapter bye!


	3. 3. Picnics and Pictures

Keith set his phone down on the table next to the sofa in the apartment he rented with his brother, though it was beginning to become more his than Shiro's and his considering Shiro spent most of his time over at Matt's recently. It's not like he was complaining though, he had the whole place to himself twenty-four hours a day and for a shut-in like Keith it was perfect. Keith sat on the sofa and went back to procrastinating his project. He just didn't know what he should do, he was never good at expression. He was the kind of person who bottled up his emotions instead of letting them out. He started looking around the living room of the apartment trying to find inspiration for the project when his eyes landed on his light blue polaroid camera. He finally knew what he was going to do, but first he needed some supplies and some help.

    Keith drove over to Pidge's apartment and walked in using his key. "Pidge come here I need your help," he yelled into the apartment. "Oh hey Keith," Matt spoke walking out of the kitchen. "COMMING!" Pidge screamed making Keith cover his ears. "What do you need Keith?" Pidge puzzled. "I'll explain in the car get your shoes on, we have some stops to make," Keith answered already walking towards the door. Pidge followed after him.

   "So where are we going?" Pidge questioned looking at their phone. "Well first we need to stop at Michaels    to get some canvas and some acrylics, then we need to find a spot in the city to take a photo." Keith answered the smaller teen. "I shouldn't have asked," they sighed. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet with some soft music playing in the background. When they got to Micheals it had started raining lightly. Once inside he got a cart and pidge sat inside, he pushed them around in the cart to the canvas section. Keith stared at the large array of canvases before picking a level three gallery wrapped 16" x 20" canvas and a level one back stapled 6" x 6" for Pidge, it was kind of a tradition for the two whenever Keith was working on a project or just for fun he would let Pidge try and do the same thing. He has a whole box full of all the art pidge had done with him over the years, all the drawings, paintings, photos, etc. Once he put those in the cart he went towards the paint section, he looked through all the paints trying to find the one closest to Pidge's skin tone, hair color, and the color of the camera. 

    After they had found the paint and paid for it all they drove around downtown to try and find a place for the picture. They finally found a place to take the picture, even with the rain. Keith loved taking pictures in the rain, it made the setting better to him for some reason. He told Pidge to hold up the polaroid camera like they were going to take a picture, he took the picture with his canon camera making sure to get the rain in focus with Pidge out of the focus. Once he had taken a few shots they went back to his apartment to paint.

   Keith set up the easels while pidge got out the supplies, he pulled up the photos he took on his laptop and got to work making the out lines and shapes with a grey colored pencil. Pidge put on Keith's painting spotify playlist and started on their own rendition. "Drown me in the water, drown me in the sea. Lose me in the dark, drag me to the deep. Let your water wash over me. Water, water rise. Water rise up and roll through the islands. Roll down the streets." Keith was done with the outline and started working on the paint, Pidge on the other hand was still working on the outline. They always wondered how Keith got done so fast, he could probably paint starry night in two hours if he tried.

  Pidge was finished with their small painting in about thirty minutes, it wasn't anywhere near as good as Keith's but it was still pretty good. Being friends with him for so long Pidge had picked up some art skills. Keith had finished half of the background by the time Pidge had finished, he was focused on getting every single detail he could by constantly looking back and forth between the computer and his canvas trying to make it as real as possible. "Hey pidge can you go over to the bookshelf and grab the polaroid printer from the third shelf and hook it up to the laptop?" Pidge walked over and grabbed the small piece of technology and went back the laptop realizing what Keith wanted them to do. They hooked it up and printed out the photo watching the photo come out of the printer and slowly seeing the outline of the photo start to show.

 This wasn't the first time Pidge had been used as a model for Keith's artistic 'genius', the fact that he only had like three friends was mainly the reason. Ever since they'd know Keith he'd been amazing at art, he would always being drawing in class or taking pictures after school. They had even asked him to take their senior picture because of how good he was at photography. Their favorite memory was of when Shiro had taken them all on a picnic and Keith wouldn't stop taking photos of them with his brand new camera, the photo of all of them is hung up on the wall in their room. Keith and Shiro were basically part of the family, two more brothers that they had to deal with. Keith had finished the background and had stopped to check the time. "Oh shit its eight already, come on I'll drive you home, and remember be ready by seven-thirty tomorrow," Keith reminded Pidge. "Ok mom I'll set my alarms." Pidge groaned. "Thank you my child, now get in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for the 110+ reads so far holy shit. Go check out my wattpad for poems and shit that I write my account is 'voltrontrashlol' sorry that these chapters have been more Keith centric I promise the next one will be more lance


	4. red umbrella

Lance took the subway to the diner like normal. He didn’t have a car because he couldn't afford it and insurance, but he was saving up for one. When he got off the subway he still had a blocks walk to get to the diner, he put his earbuds in his ears letting the music engulf him. Hard times! gonna make you wonder why you even try. “Hard times! gonna take you down and laugh when you cry. These lives! and I still don't know how I even survive. Hard times. Hard times. And I gotta get to rock bottom!” Lance had been a fan of paramore for longer than he could remember and when he found out that they were releasing new music he preordered it in a flash.

When he got to the diner Allura was already doing his job and her own making it look like the easiest thing in the world. Ever since he started working at the lions den he looked up to Allura, she was always prepared and she could do her work blindfolded. She was like wonder woman, she was amazing. "Lance! Get your butt over here and help me for christ’s sake!" her accent rung out while still managing to look professional and calm. "Just a sec Allura I'll be right there," he shouted back.

Halfway through his shift the crowd started to dwindle down. He asked Allura if he could take a fifteen minute break to eat dinner and relax. he sat in a booth and started to text Hunk

{7:26pm}

[Lancey-Lance]: are you at the apartment yet 

[Hunk:)]: Almost, I'm in the elevator on my way up right now.

[Lancey-Lance]: cool cool

[Lancey- Lance: do you have class tomorrow 

[Hunk:)]: No. Do you?

[Lancey-Lance]: yeah, since you dont have class can you get groceries we're out

[Hunk:)]: Yeah, text me a list tomorrow.

[Lancey-Lance]: thanks you're a real hero man, i gtg bye

[Lancey-Lance]: is offline

[Hunk:)]: is offline

 

Lance finished his food and got back to work. Allura was taking someone's order, Coran was in the kitchen, and Lance was busing tables. On the outside it may look like any old style diner, but on the inside it was much much more. Coran started this diner with Allura's dad Alfor back when they were in their twenties, when Allura was old enough she started working here with them. When Alfor died Coran wanted to close the diner but Allura convinced him otherwise and said she would fill her father's place and become the new co-owner. 

By the time Lance had finished his shift it was pouring, and he didn't have an umbrella. “Hey Allura?” Lance spoke in the sweetest voice he had. “Lance what do you need this time?” she groaned. “Do have an umbrella, or better yet a car. It’s pouring outside and i have to walk a block to the subway to get home.” He whined. “Ugh, I think we have an umbrella in the back, go ask Coran. He walked into the back room where Coran was taking inventory. “Hey Coran,” “Yes my boy, what do you need?” Coran asked, his accent was thicker than Allura’s. “Allura said that there was umbrella back here somewhere?” his tone almost making it a question. “Ok let’s look my boy.” Coran was always trying to find the positive in everything.

After about ten minutes they found a small red umbrella in the corner behind a box. He thanked Coran and Allura, put his music on, and walked outside. Even with the small umbrella he was getting soaked. He was stopped at a stoplight waiting to cross the street when he heard a car honk at him. He looked over and Keith was the one driving. “Lance! Do you need a ride you’re soaked?” Keith yelled at the boy from his car. “You’d really do that?” he questioned the offer. “Dude it's pouring and you look like you just jumped into a pool.” “Touche,” He said back while walking over to Keith’s car. He got in the passenger side. 

“Why were you out in the rain anyways?” Keith asked. “Well I was walking to the subway from work.” Lance replied still soaking wet. “What were you doing so that you were driving in the rain at-” he checked the time, “ 8:37 at night?” he questioned the shorter boy. “I was dropping Pidge off at their apartment then i went to get more paint for school.” Keith pointed to the backseat where a michaels bag was. “Turn here. What's the project?” Keith turned. “Individual expression project, it’s due next week and I just started.” “Nice i haven’t even started my composition project and it due next week too. Stop here.” Keith stopped in front of Lance’s apartment complex. “Thanks for the ride, see ya tomorrow.” he said while getting out of the car. “If you ever need a ride again just text me.” Keith smiled as the taller boy walked in the building. 

Lance walked into the apartment. “Hey Lance, how was work?” Hunk asked, not even phased by the fact that Lance was dripping wet. “ It was good until I got soaked walking to the subway.” the the cuban complained. “So the whole train ride people stared because you got rained on?” Hunk asked sympathy dripping off his words. “No actually Keith gave me a ride, he was driving home when he saw me and offered to give me a ride, I decided it was better than walking in the rain so I accepted.” he rambled. He and Hunk talked for a little bit longer.

He got into bed, plugged in his phone and was just about to fall asleep when he shot straight up. “SHIT!” he yelled. Hunk ran into the room. “Lance what's wrong?” Hunk asked worried. “I forgot Allura’s umbrella in Keith’s car.” “Oh my god Lance I thought you were dying, don’t scare me like that you asshole.” “I’m sorry Hunk I didn’t mean to freak you out.” he apologized. Hunk was like a brother to Lance, their families were close growing up and they became fast friends. Hunk had been there for Lance through everything. When Hunk’s cousin died he relied on Lance. Hunk was like a big brother to Lance. Of course there had been struggles along the way, but they always stuck together. 

-

Keith parked in the parking garage underneath the complex, he looked over at the seat Lance had been sitting in. He saw the umbrella and started to laugh, “Stupid Lance.” he grabbed it and walked into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet sorry writers block ran me over and then i was at my grandmas for the eclipse and now school starts in a week and i want to die


	5. katara vs zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

“Keith go hide in your special hiding spot and don’t come out no matter what you hear ok?” His mother was on the verge of tears. “Mom what’s going on, I'm scared mom.” By this time Keith was crying. “Just go hide honey, do it for me, please Keith,” She pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” Her voice barely above a whisper. “I love you to mom.” The seven year-old spoke choking back sobs. He went into his closet and found the small door leading into the crawlspace. All the other entrances being hidden behind dressers or cabinets. He shut the door and put on the noise cancelling headphones like he had practiced so many times before, the only difference this time was that his mother wasn’t here with him. He used the pillow to muffle his sobs. He took the headphones off only to be met with and ear piercing scream. He heard the door slam and a car drive away. He ran to go find his mom but when he got there she was dead. She had been stabbed in the heart.

“MOM!” Keith shot up sweating from the nightmare. He got out of the bed and walked to his bathroom. Keith turned on the lights and looked in the mirror, I look like shit. He checked the time, 3:45 am, well I'm not getting back to sleep that's for sure. Keith decided to do his makeup for his makeup tumblr blog. The blog in question had about a thousand followers and all he posted was pictures of his makeup and body art. He pulled his brush case out of the cabinet and picked up the blue face paint, today just felt like a blue type of day.

Keith picked up his phone to take the photo, before he could open the camera he got a text.

{4:50am}

[Lancey-Lance]: hey i forgot my umbrella in your car if you have class today can you drop it off in the music room

[keith]: sure, i was going to anyway.

[Lancey-Lance]: why are you awake classes dont start until like 8:00

[keith]: i woke up at 3:45 and couldn’t fall back to sleep. why are you up?

[Lancey-Lance]: i always wake up at 5:00

[keith]: well i’ll see you on campus, bye.

[keith]: is offline

[Lancey-Lance]: is offline

Keith closed the app and opened up snapchat to take the photo, he posed about seven different ways, each pose showing a different angle of the makeup. After choosing his favorite he saved it and posted it.to the page. Within seconds notes started flooding in. He went to his Instagram and posted the picture there too, the first like was from Lance. Lance also left a comment, Keith’s heart fluttered when he read the sentence. “it's like katara vs zuko lol. It looks great man!” Keith didn’t know why his heart fluttered, he barely even knew the guy. He decided to ignore it and started washing the makeup off. 

{5:30am}

[Lancey-Lance]: yo keith

[keith]: ye.

[Lancey-Lance]: could you give me a ride to campus lol the bus wont come until 8:30 or 6:00 and i dont want to be @ campus 2 hours before classes start lmao

[keith]: yeah sure i have nothing better to do.

[Lancey-Lance]: bless you mullet jesus

[keith]: mullet jesus?

[keith]: you know im like 210% gay, and not religious at all.

[Lancey-Lance]: lol

[Lancey-Lance]: i gtg

[Lancey-Lance]: has left the chat

Keith flopped backwards onto the couch, and let out a loud sigh. 'I probably scared him off, ugh I’m so stupid what was I thinking.' He blamed himself for Lance’s sudden disappearance, he figured Lance was probably super religious and hated gay people. Even so he still had to get ready to pick up Pidge and then Lance.

{6:15am}

[keith]: i fucked up.

[Shirhoe]: What happened?

[ratt]: Hey it’s ok whatever it is im sure its fine.

[keith]: so you know how i made friends with lance

[keith]: well i’m pretty sure i just fucked it up bc i’m stupid and wasn’t even thinking.

[angerbirb]: im sure its fine Keith dont worry about him

[Shirhoe]: what happened though, did you fight or something?

[keith]: sent a photo

[keith]: he just like left so suddenly too im.

[keith]: the worst part is i have to give him a ride to campus bc i said i would.

[keith]: i hate myself.

[Shirhoe]: Its fine Keith just ask him about it when you pick him up, I can drive Pidge.

[keith]: has left the chat  
-  
Lance was trying so hard to think up an apology for Keith. Lance was always a proud bisexual and he was going to tell Keith but Nyma started calling him. Nyma couldn’t get over the fact that Lance finally decided to end their relationship, so she kept calling him and showing up at his apartment. It had been an hour and Nyma had forced her way into his house and was on her knees begging for Lance to take her back. She wouldn’t take no for an answer and was in the middle of saying how cheating was a mistake when he got a text from Keith

{7:15am}

[keith]: i’ll be there in five minutes.

[Lancey-Lance]: ok im on the 5th floor 

[keith]: ok.

Lance had to get Nyma out of here and away from Keith. He opened the door and practically kicked her out and locked his door. He quickly ran to his closet and pulled the first shirt he saw out and threw it on, put on a different pair of jeans and but a beanie over his hair. He looked in the mirror and realized that he was wearing his bi shirt. He heard someone shouting in the hallway. 'Nyma ugh.' He heard another voice trying to calm her down. 'Wait, I know that voice. Keith!'  
-  
Keith stumbled backwards, all he did was ask this girl if she knew which apartment was Lance’s and now she was throwing slurs and hitting him  
“HE DUMPED ME FOR A FAGGOT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME NOT YOU!” “Please calm down who are you talking about? I’m not dating anyone.” Keith was desperate for anyone to help him calm down this random lady. “Nyma! Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with me not wanting to get back together, he’s just a friend.” Lance had yelled pulling her off of the korean boy. “If you come here or near him again I will call the cops. Now leave!” She had started to mumble but Lance asked one of his neighbors to escort her to the elevator and call security. Keith was now blushing because of what Lance had said, but his heart hurt too. 'He told her to stay away from me but then said we were just friends. Wait why am I sad about this, he probably hates me.' Keith was pulled out his thoughts when Lance snapped in front of him and asked if he was ok.

“So, who was that girl?” Keith asked when they had gotten in the car. “Um-well she’s my ex, we were on and off for a while but six months ago she cheated on me and I cut ties and ever since she has been showing up at my apartment and following me around.” Lance explained. “That’s why I left the chat so suddenly she forced her way into the apartment and was going crazy. Sorry about that by the way.” Lance started rubbing the back of his neck. “Well next time if there is one, give me a heads up. Anyways so you’re not homophobic right?” Keith turned to Lance and stared him straight in the eye when they got to a stoplight. “Keith, I’m bisexual. I swear I’m not homophobic. I mean just look at my shirt” Lance started smiling and Keith started blushing and smiling back. 'Wow his smile is cute, fuck I’m falling hard.' It was at this moment Keith knew, he formed a major crush on this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck its been weeks im sorry last week was hoco and also school has been fucking busy as shit and i hate it. sorry for not updating but like heres this chapter i hope y'all enjoy it lmao


	6. life alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back

Lance was conflicted. On one hand this boy that he had been crushing on since last year was literally sitting next to him, but on the other hand he had this overwhelming fear that Keith would hate him and never talk to him again. Lance wanted so desperately to ask the raven haired boy to be his boyfriend, but Lance’s overwhelming fear of rejection trampled over that idea. In need of a distraction he started looking around the car. Now that it was light out he could see a lot more details than he could last night. A big canvas covered up by a light blue sheet caught his attention.

“What’s with the canvas?” He asked breaking the comfortable silence they were in. “Oh, that’s my individuality project, it’s not done but I think I can get it done in maybe an hour or two.” Keith didn’t even look away from the road. “If you want to look at it go ahead I need the criticism or lack thereof.” Lance pulled the blue sheet off and stared in awe. Underneath that sheet was the most realistic painting he had ever seen. He knew that it was Pidge just by looking at it, it wasn’t hard to tell. The next thing he noticed was the background. It was detailed and the raindrops on the edge of the lens had the blurring effect like they would if you we wearing glasses in the rain. “This looks like it took hours, how long did you spend on this it looks amazing?” Lance was almost speechless. “It took me about four hours last night I think.” Keith smiled. They kept talking, the conversation topic changing from thing to thing.

After parking the car and getting his stuff out he and Lance had walked into the building and parted ways. Keith could not get his mind off the lanky cuban. His brain kept finding excuses to think about him and at this point it was making Keith agitated. He tried to keep his mind off of Lance by focusing on his painting but he would just zone out, the painting was just muscle memory at this point. His train of thought was interrupted by his instructor coming over to see his progress. 

    “So I see you finally decided on what to do!” her voice was filled with excitement.

    “Yeah, I had a rush of inspiration yesterday so I went with it.” Keith didn’t even move while talking to his instructor while they had a twenty five minute conversation, all his focus was on his painting. He loved his painting but he still felt like something was missing. Like all of his artwork there was always one piece missing. No matter what colors he added, style he chose, or pictures he took there was always something missing. His phones buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

{9:25am}

gremlin: i need updates binch wtf happened

keef: honestly, it was such a whirlwind.

keef: where do you want me to start?

gremlin: when u got there

keef: ok, so when i got there i got in the elevator and went up to his floor. then i asked this lady in the hallway if she knew which room was his.

gremlin: go on im intrigued

keef: so she starts to freak the fuck out and starts attacking me. im trying to calm her down when lance comes out in the hallway and starts yelling at her.

gremlin: this bitch wanna fuckin fight imma beat her ass right here right now

keef: he said we were just friends and then he threatened to call the cops on her if she ever came near me again so like.

keef: im super fucking gay for this guy now.

keef: oh and he’s bi so i might have a chance tbh.

gremlin: im gonna buy you a life alert you need one lmao

keef: what??

gremlin: bc you have fallen and you cant get up

gremlin: ur glued to the bottom of a bottomless pit if im being honest

{gremlin has left the chat}

keef: where’s the lie though?

-

Lance was absent mindedly strumming on his guitar in one of the sound modules right outside of the music room. He couldn’t get the raven haired boy out of his head. The absent minded  strumming slowly turned into notes that slowly turned into a chorus. Setting the guitar down he started playing on the piano in the small room after figuring out the beat he recorded the guitar part and played the piano with the recording. Once he was satisfied with the song so far and after he had written it down he took a break and decided to text the boy he couldn’t get out of his head.

{9:48am}

loverboy-lance: hey whats up

keef: nothing really, what about you?

loverboy-lance:nothing much i just got done working on a song

keef: that’s cool, i just finished my painting for my project. i hope i get an A

loverboy-lance: did the keith kogane just capitalize a letter

loverboy-lance: who are you and what have you done with the real mullet

keef: haha very funny.

keef: hey this is kinda spontaneous but do you want to get some coffee after class today if you have nothing better to do. hunk can come too if he’s not busy either. im sure he and pidge will have a fun time talking about whatever sciencey thing they talk about.

loverboy-lance: i’ll do you one better how about the four of us go to lunch again but this time i pick the place

keef: sounds good to me! meet me by my car when your class is done.

{keef: has left the chat}

Lance was smiling he was really falling for this boy. He had dated plenty of people, boys and girls alike to know that this boy was special. The way he felt when he was with Keith felt different than how he felt with other people he had dated before, and they weren’t even dating. Lance wouldn’t say it but he really liked Keith. He got back to his song an waited until the class was over

-

Keith was waiting out by his car before Lance walked out of the building. He beckoned the taller boy over as he began laying out the game plan

    “Ok, so Pidge should be waiting outside the science block for us but knowing them they probably aren’t. Once we get Pidge are we going to lunch or do we have to pick up Hunk?” Keith was talking fast as the two got into his car

    “We have to pick Hunk up at my apartment, he didn’t have class today.” Lance buckled his seatbelt as Keith handed him his phone and the aux cord and old him to pick the music while he drove to the science block. Lance picked Keith’s spotify playlist titled ‘some good fuckin bops mmmm’. “Send me your location, lets focus on communicating. Cause I just need the time and place to come through.” Keith started singing along and holy fuck? This boy could sing?! Lance was shocked at how well keith could sing.

    “Initially, I didn’t want to fall for you gather my attention it was all for you so, don’t take advantage. Don’t leave my heart damaged.” Keith kept singing along not paying attention to the boy next to him.

    “Dude you’re really good at singing. Like really good, better than some of the kids in my class.” Lance was still in shock.

    “Mhmm I doubt it but ok thanks for the compliment. Fuck Pidge why do you have to do this to me?” Keith had pulled up to the science block and Pidge was still inside and not waiting outside like they said they would be.

    “I can go get them if you want, what room are they in?” Lance asked halfway out of the car.

    “Room 13b if they aren’t there ask Professor Holt or Matthew Holt where they could be.” Keith replied thankful that Lance was going in for him. Lance ran into the building and walked to room 13b and looked around. Upon not seeing the small human he had met the day before he looked for Professor Holt. He asked the professor if he knew where Pidge was and the professor pointed him in the direction of a lab next door. The lanky boy looked in the lab through the window on the door and saw Pidge writing information down on a chart on the wall. Lance knocked on the door alerting Pidge of his presence. They nodded at him signalling they were almost done. He thought about Pidge and Keith’s relationship, they acted like siblings but they weren’t related he knew that much from his conversations with the raven haired boy. He wondered how they knew each other and how long they had been friends. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Pidge exited the lab with their bag ready to go. Lance made small talk noting things about their appearance. Pidge was wearing a red t-shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves and a white collar tucked into a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans, and burgundy striped adidas. They finally got into the car and Keith started driving to Lance’s apartment.

    “Wait a second, Pidge is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um im back sorry for the wait hope you enjoy this chapter. idk what else to say its been forever have a great day y'all!


	7. 2 bros chillin under a tree no feet apart because they are very gay

“Yeah, I stole it from your house a while back.” Pidge replied while playing on their phone. A bad at love remix was playing in the background while Keith hummed along. The rest of the ride to Lance’s apartment building was quiet, Keith was humming along to the music, Lance was texting Hunk, and Pidge was playing games on their phone in the backseat. The ride was very relaxing for the three. It surprised Keith how comfortable he felt when he was in Lance’s presence. He’s been shut off since his mom died and it took him forever to open up to people. It took him a year to open up to Shiro when the Shirogane’s adopted him. It took even longer to open up to Pidge and Matt. He did like the fact that he was opening up to people, it was a really big step to him. Keith pulled up to the apartment complex where Hunk was waiting outside.

    “Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Pidge yelled out the back window at him. He got in the car and Lance started directing Keith to the diner.

    “Turn left here, and take a right over to that street. There it is park there!” Lance almost screamed the last bit as Keith pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

    “Where’d you find this place Lance it looks like it’s from the 60’s?” Pidge was amazed by the architecture of the diner.

    “This is where I work, It’s pretty great the food is amazing and the staff is super nice.” 

    “Yourself excluded you mean?” Keith smirked as Lance turned around in shock at what he had said.

    “Well mullet if that’s the case I guess I won’t share my employee discount with you then.” Lance huffed out his response while he fake pouted.

    “I’m just messing with you, although if you really mean it hitting me up with that discount would be great.” Keith started laughing as the group walked in the doors. The smell was amazing, the atmosphere of the place was even better. There was so much going on all at once Keith barely noticed that they were now sitting in a booth. He tuned out the background noise and tried to focus on what Lance was talking about but alas it didn’t work. Keith felt a hand on his own. He looked up to be met with a pair of blues staring into his and the question of ‘are you ok’ on the lips of the boy sitting in front of him. he didn’t even hear him say it  but none the less he still responded.

    “Yeah, there’s just a lot going here and I zone out sometimes, I’m fine I promise.” Keith was hyper aware of the hand on his that slowly removed once he had finished his sentence.

    “Sorry, I should’ve warned you about that. Anyways I recommend the chicken tenders and mac and cheese plate. It comes with fries and your choice of homemade dipping sauce.” Lance pointed at it on Keith’s menu while Pidge and Hunk had their own separate conversation. Keith looked over the rest of the menu before ultimately deciding on the chicken tenders. After they ordered they all started talking about what was going on in their classes and personal lives.

 

{12:38pm}

 

gremlin: HEY SHIRO GUESS WHAT

 

gremlin: and matt too i guess

 

spacedad: What?

 

matt.is.dead: is this what it feels like to be included

 

gremlin: keith is super gay for this lance kid they are talking and keith is looking at him like he looks at freshly cooked pizza rolls on a friday night

 

matt.is.dead: HES LOOKING AT HIM LIKE HE DOES PIZZA ROLLS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?

 

spacedad: Aw young love.

 

spacedad: Also a new thing to torment him with.

 

gremlin: matt thats what i just fuckin said you idiot

 

keef: i hate you all.

 

keef: this is cyberbullying.

 

gremlin: luv u 2 sweaty (;

 

{keef has left the chat}

 

    “Fuck you Pidge.” Keith elbowed them in the side while Pidge stifled their laughter. Lance and Hunk looked back and forth at each other wondering what the fuck just happened. Lance had opened his mouth to say something but Bella, one of Lance's coworkers beat him to it bringing their food to their table.

    “Ok I have the chicken tenders mac and cheese plate with buffalo sauce, the chicken caesar salad, the chicken blt, and the four cheese mac and cheese.” Bella handed everyone their orders and once they set the plates down the four dug into the amazing looking food. Pidge was enjoying their salad, Hunk had gotten the chicken blt, and Lance ate the four cheese mac and cheese.  While he ate Keith kept looking at Lance out of the corner of his eye. This crush was going to be the death of him. He saw Pidge mouth the word gay to him and he about slapped them under the table. 

After they had finished and paid it was time for Pidge to get back to campus for their second class of the day, Hunk had to go meet up with Shay for a study session at the library and that left Lance and Keith alone for the next two hours since both of  them were free until 3:30pm when they had their next classes. Keith drove Pidge and Hunk to campus and said their goodbyes, but once they had gone his anxiety decided to ride along. He was worried he was gonna say something or do something that would make Lance hate him, the sudden comfortability he had was replaced by his always present fear of rejection. This was going to be a long two hours.

-

    Lance had somehow fucked up. He had to have. Keith must’ve caught the side glances over at him while they were eating lunch or he freaked him out when he touched his hand. There was no other explanation for why Keith had suddenly become distant. Hopeless by Halsey was playing in the background but this time Keith wasn’t singing along. Lance was sorta disappointed because damn could the raven haired boy sing. He noticed that Keith kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked at his face and he noticed that Keith kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something but he decided against it. Lance took the opportunity to say what was on his mind, well everything except the crush part.

    “Did I do something, like did I say something at lunch that made you mad or?” 

    “Oh my god, I’m sorry no you didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know why but my anxiety just fucking flared up and it’s hitting me hard. What do you want to do for the next 2-ish hours?” Keith seemed so upset that he made Lance uncomfortable. Lance took this as another opportunity, this time to get some flirting in. It was really sunny out so he suggested they go to the park and just chill for a bit. Once they had got to the park Lance got out his guitar and they found a place to sit underneath the big tree in the center of the park.

    “Any song requests Keith?” Lance smiled at the boy sitting next to him, as he took in all of the korean boy’s features. 

    “Do you know Expensive Mistakes by Fall Out Boy, I’ve been listening to it all week and it’s a big mood.” Keith started fiddling with the grass beneath his feet it seemed like his wave of anxiety was finally leaving as Lance started playing the song while Keith quietly sang the lyrics. The two sat like that for a long time going through about 5 songs before Lance got an idea.

    “Keith, do you know how to play guitar?” Lance’s master plan was to teach this amazing boy sitting next to him how to play the guitar.

    “I know a little bit why?” Keith knew where this conversation was going but played along for Lance’s sake.

    “What’s your favorite song?” 

    “You didn’t answer my question but my favorite song at the moment is Three-Thirty by AJR.” Keith had to take a moment to think about it.

    “What's your favorite song of all time then?” As soon as Lance asked the question Keith’s face went dark.

    “Its kinda silly but it was a song my mom used to sing me to get me to go to bed when I was little. I still remember it but not all of the words though.” Keith looked bummed out and Lance instantly regretted even asking the question.

    “Sorry I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to bum you out today is supposed to be fun and I kinda messed it up a little.” Lance looked at his thumbs while he said, trying not to look Keith in the eyes. He was afraid that if he did, he would see how bad he messed up the day. Keith put his hand on Lance’s arm forcing him to look him in the face.

    “You didn’t know and it’s really not your fault, she died when I was little and normally it doesn’t bother me but the reason I was up so early this morning was because I had a nightmare about it and it hit me hard. Today has been really fun I’m glad we are hanging out.” Lance’s heart exploded in a matter of seconds. He was so in love with this boy he couldn’t even function. Lance pushed his feeling aside and started teaching Keith the basics of the guitar determined to teach Keith how to play. And Keith? Keith was determined to keep himself from kissing the tan boy right then and there.

word count: 1,620

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been gone for so long! i would love to hear from yall about your opinions ont this chapter. I love yall i hope you have a great day!


	8. go to sleep bitch

Weeks passed and Lance fell more and more for Keith. It didn’t matter that what he did was stupid and simple but he just loved everything about him. He loved the way Keith’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled or laughed, and his smile. His smile had to be a gift from God himself, if God exists because it’s such a beautiful smile. His favorite part about the raven haired boy is his eyes. He could get lost in those beautiful eyes. They way they looked almost purple, they way the sparkled in the sun like there were gold flecks in them. He just could not get over this boy and how amazing he is. He had really fallen for this boy faster than he had ever fallen for anyone. His phone lit up the dimly lit room he was in. Rushing to check it he saw that pidge added him to a group chat.

{3:03am}

gremlin: sup fucker welcome to the fam

keef: what the fuck are you doing up at 3am go to sleep bitch.

gremlin: why r u up at 3am huh

keef: you know exactly why don’t play games with me.

loverboy-lance: lmao both of you need to go the fuck to sleep

loverboy-lance: but first why did you add me to this chat

gremlin: bc this is the fam chat and u r part of the fam now

gremlin: later losers

{gremlin has left the chat}

keef: im gonna try and sleep off the anxiety, night.

{keef has left the chat}

Lance was confused, mainly by what Keith meant by ‘sleep off the anxiety’. Was he ok? Lance decided it was best to give Keith some space so he wouldn’t trigger more anxiety by saying something he would regret. Lance got up and grabbed his guitar deciding he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, it was Saturday so it was fine. He finished the song for his first project a couple weeks ago and was working on a new one. This one had to be a lyrical composition and had to be at least three minutes. This project was going to be the death of him. He had no idea what kind of song he wanted to do. Lance was about to try to sleep when he got another text. This time it was just Keith.

{3:17am}

keef: hey are you still awake? i want to talk to someone and pidge isn’t answering.

loverboy-lance: yeah whats up

keef: i had a nightmare and when i woke up i had a panic attack and an anxiety attack all at once and now i feel sick. And since i feel sick i can’t fall asleep.

keef: so now i am awake and forced to deal with the fucking nightmare but everytime i think about it i feel even worse.

loverboy-lance: youre at your house right

loverboy-lance: go to the kitchen and get a glass of water and take super small sips of the water

loverboy-lance: i’ll brb ok give me a sec

keef: ok thank you.

{loverboy-lance has left the chat}

Lance woke up Hunk to tell him he was going out. He got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed his guitar and left to get on the subway.

-

Keith was almost finished with his glass of water when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and was shocked when he saw Lance standing there with a look of concern on his face. 

    “Sorry to drop by unannounced but you sounded like you could use a friend right now.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. If Keith hadn’t been so spaced out he probably would’ve noticed the taller boy blushing. Keith let him in and they sat on his couch while Keith talked about the nightmare practically pouring his heart out while Lance listened and reassured him it was going to be ok. Under his hard exterior Keith was actually very fragile. As much as he would like to deny it he had too much emotional trauma to be stable anymore. But in Lance’s eyes Keith was one of the strongest people he knew. 

-

Keith was a mess. He probably ruined any chance he had with Lance because of the stupid nightmare. But still here was this perfect boy sitting next to him saying everything is gonna be alright. And for once in his life Keith believed it. 

    “Lance,” Keith put his hand on his arm to get his attention. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I know we’ve only been friends for like two months but this really means a lot to me. Usually when it gets this bad the only person that can calm me down is Shiro and He’s all the way over at Matt’s apartment so this really truly does mean a lot to me.” Keith was looking directly into Lance’s eyes and he was desperately trying not to lean in and kiss him.

    “Keith, can I tell you something, promise you won’t get mad?” Lance was rubbing the back of his neck again. Keith was confused what could Lance possibly say that would make him mad.

    “I promise.” Lance looked like he was about to burst like a bomb of anxiety about to explode into a cloud of anxiety.

“Keithithinkyouarereallygreatandamazingandireallyreallylikeyou.” Lance spoke so fast and quiet Keith wasn’t sure if he heard him right. Keith’s brain practically short circuited and he froze. Lance mumbled something and got up but before he could leave Keith grabbed his arm and once he turned around Keith kissed him. 

-

Lance was freaking out. He didn’t know why he had to say it but he just couldn’t pretend like his feelings didn’t exist. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. He had barely turned around before he felt Keith’s lips on his. The kiss was only a second but it felt like it lasted forever. Lance was the first to pull out of the kiss, his classic smile appearing on his face not even a second after.

    “Well that didn’t play out like I imagined, but I’m really glad it happened.” Lance pulled Keith into a hug and set his chin on the top of Keith’s head.

    “No kidding. Sorry I froze you kinda short circuited my brain, I really really like you too.” Keith smiled at Lance and went in for another kiss but stopped right before he reached Lance’s lips. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Keith knew the answer but he wanted to hear Lance say it.

    “Keith Kogane I would LOVE to be your boyfriend.” and with that Keith closed the gap between their lips for the second time in an hour. Lance sat down on the couch and Keith laid his head down on Lance and they stayed like that until they fell asleep with Lance playing with Keith’s hair and keith humming a tune that lance couldn’t recognize. Keith for the first time that week finally felt at peace.

word count: 1,183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you all for reading this story it means a lot. this might be the last update for a while but i will try to get the next chapter done as soon as i can. i wrote thid in my study hall at school and the connection isnt the best i hope you enjoy please comment below i love the read the comments


	9. april 11th

Keith woke up first around 8:30 am, gently pulling himself out from under Lance’s arms, checking to make sure he was still sound asleep. He grabbed his phone to see 8 messages and 20 missed calls from Pidge, followed with 2 messages from Shiro.  
{5:00am}

gremlin: woah i passed out are u ok

{5:12am}

gremlin: keith are you ok

{5:32am}

gremlin: seriously im worried

gremlin: im even using full sentences

{6:00am}

gremlin: i am going to kill you

gremlin: lance texted me back thanks for scaring the shit out of me

gremlin: also why is lance at your place ;) ;) ;)

gremlin: still gonna kill you tho

Keith felt sick to his stomach, it takes a lot to scare Pidge and knowing he did made him feel like shit. As if on cue Lance woke up right as Keith started to cry. Once he saw the raven haired boy crying he went into overprotective boyfriend mode.  
“Keith are you ok what’s wrong?” Keith smiled a little bit at the thought of Lance being the overprotective type.  
“I made Pidge s-scared because of a s-stupid nightmare. It takes a lot, and I mean a lot to scare them and somehow I fucked up bad enough to do it. I’ve only seen Pidge scared three times since we met, four now but s-still.” Keith started to ramble so Lance did the only thing he could to get him to shut up for a second, he kissed him.  
“Now that I have your attention, it’s fine. I woke up at 6:00 to your phone ringing so I texted Pidge from my phone and I told them that you were fine and that you were asleep. They are coming over later with Shiro though.” Keith had forgotten that Shiro had texted him and went to check the messages he had sent.

{7:47am}

spacefather: Pidge and I are coming to take you and Lance to breakfast to get your mind off of the nightmare see you in a bit.

spacefather: Oh and be prepared, Pidge is dead set on killing you.

Keith let out the breath he was holding and walked into his room digging out a pair of jeans that were too big for him, and a t-shirt for Lance. After setting that down he grabbed his black jeans and a dark red sweater and pulled it on as he grabbed the clothes for Lance and made his way back to the living room. Lance was looking at the picture of him when he was 5 with his mom at Disney World. Keith could barely remember that day but he did remember smacking mickey mouse in the face with a stuffed hippo. Keith walked over to Lance and set his head down on his shoulder to alert him of his presence.  
“Is that your mom?”   
“Yeah, I don’t have a lot of pictures with her but out of the ones I do have that's probably my favorite.” Keith handed Lance the clothes and told him to get changed while he stood there looking at the photo. After standing looking at all the photos he set off to make himself look halfway decent.  
-  
Lance walked into the open bathroom finding keith trying to conceal his eye bags. Lance let out a chuckle and offered to help do his hair. Keith refused but Lance went over and started messing with it anyway.   
“You know your hair would look good if you put it in a ponytail.” Lance had set his chin on Keith’s shoulder.  
“Whatever you say Lance, I doubt it but go ahead if you really want to.” Lance grabbed the brush and started humming while he got the knots out of keiths hair, and there were a lot of knots. After he was done brushing he grabbed the hair he was going to put in the ponytail and pinned it back. Lance then pulled a bit of hair back to the front to frame Keith’s face and proceeded to put the hair tie on the sectioned off part. When he was done he looked at his creation and smiled. Keith was smiling too, he was so in love with Lance, that and his smile was pretty contagious. Keith gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek and went to grab his phone from the other room. Keith could feel the blush on his face as he opened the notes app on his phone, creating a new note he named it “wow thats gay”. Lance walked into the room as Keith was typing in the note. Being the nosy boyfriend he was he peered over Keith’s shoulder at the note he was typing. “april 11th.” That was the entire contents of the note. April 11th, Today. The day Keith asked out Lance. The day Lance mustered up the courage to tell Keith how he felt.   
“Hey Lance?”  
“Yeah Keith?”  
“I know it might be too soon but I don’t care.” Lance shifted his weight to his other leg. He knew exactly where this was going and he knew exactly what he was going to say in response. “I love you Lance. I really fucking love you, I love your smile, I love that you are so kind and thoughtful, I just love everything about you,” Keith was smiling and looking Lance directly in the eyes.  
“Keith, you are quite possibly the best thing that has happened to me and I love you so fucking much screw societal norms and the stigma around when it’s ok to say you love someone. I’m so glad those fucking lockers fell on me because if they hadn’t I would probably never have met you. You have changed my life and I can never thank you enough.” and for the third time that day Keith kissed Lance.  
-  
Keith was sound asleep on Lance’s shoulder in the backseat of Shiro’s car.  
“Hey Lance, I trust you but please, don‘t hurt him. He has been through so much pain and I don’t think he could stand the loss of someone as close to him as you are.” Shiro smiled fondly at the boys in the back. Lance, afraid to wake up the sleeping boy gave Shiro a head nod and a knowing glance that seemed to say ‘I’ll try my best.’ Lance didn’t know what it was about Keith that drew him to the raven haired ball of angst in the first place. Keith was hot headed, rude, blunt, and impulsive. Despite all of this he’s also kind, caring, thoughtful, and the only reason he puts up walls is to prevent getting hurt again. Lance had truly fallen head over heels for Keith and there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: here it is!! the long awaited chapter 9. i have already started chapter 10 so dont worry about that.  thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story it means the world to me! please share this fic wiht your friends i greatly appreciate each and every one of you!  
> read ahead for some cheesy romantic shit!
> 
> anyways i know most of you probably wont read this but april 11th is a very important date to me and thats why i included it in the story. consistently april has always been the slowly getting out of spring month which means i finally start getting happier. the dread of winter wears off and im less depressed (thanks Seasonal Affective Disorder).  march is a horrible month for and i dont know why but this year that horribleness was creeping into early april. i was getting so stressed because of my schools spring play and the fact that my birthday was coming up and nothing was really going well. but on april 10th around 10:30pm i get a dm from one of my friends (read: crush) on insta. i'm really nervous because i was talking about her to a gc im in and it was a little too coincidental. I go to look at the chat and four more messages appear. they were all valentines memes. my brain short circuts right then and there. eventually i make a decent sized paragraph saying hey i have a huge fucking crush on you. and she responds with hey i like you too we need to talk about this tomorrow at school. and we did. and now it has been 2 months since i asked her out. (it was more like a mutual hey wanna date since we both like each other but i said it first so). anyways that was cute romantic shit with janet thanks for reading that if you did i hope you all have an amazing day and i will see yall next chapter!!


	10. mattatouille

Keith and Lance were sitting in the back of Shiro’s car after breakfast while they listened to Pidge rattle off some ideas of what the group was going to do today. Keith zoned out focusing instead on his boyfriend. Keith couldn’t believe that they were actually dating. He had never thought that someone would actually like him romantically much less ever want to date him. Nevertheless here he was, sitting next to his boyfriend in the backseat of his brothers car. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Matt.

{10:30am}

mattatouille: hey man shiro told me what happened last night, u ok?

keef: yeah i’m fine now but thanks for asking, are you busy today? pidge is talking about hanging out as a group and i figured you might want to come since you literally haven’t hung out with us since before first semester started.

mattatouille: yeah just text me the details when u have them! anyways later homo i gotta go.

{mattatouille: has the left the chat}

    “So Pidge where are we going because we have to pick up Hunk and tell Matt so he can meet us there.” Keith absentmindedly grabbed onto Lance’s hand while he was talking to Pidge. Lance smiled at the action, not one of his smirks or fake smiles, an actual genuine smile.

    “Uh I was thinking that we could go to the amusement park or the movies.” Pidge was looking at Shiro for his input when Lance, Keith, and Shiro all replied amusement park. 

-

The car was now cramped. Hunk shoved Pidge into the back and sat comfortably in the passenger seat, Shiro was still driving and that left Pidge, Keith, and Lance cramped together with Lance in the middle. Keith would die before he ever gave up his window seat you’d have to kick his dead body out of the car sit there. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were all immersed in a conversation about technology and engineering while Lance and Keith were arguing about candy corn.

“Lance candy corn is the most disgusting candy on earth it’s just straight up wax and sugar how can you eat it?” Keith was very heated about food preferences. He hates candy corn, he likes pineapple on pizza and he loves those sugar cookies with the frosting.

    “Keith you are tearing this relationship apart! Candy corn is the best candy in the history of all candy how could you ever say otherwise!” Lance was also very heated about food preferences. He liked candy corn, he isn’t the biggest fan of pineapple on pizza, but one thing is for sure he would rather eat a bug before he ever eats one of those frosted sugar cookies.

    “Lance if you try to convince that candy corn is god tier candy im going to break up with you and have Pidge help me push you out of this car.” Keith was dead serious, the looks in his eye was scary enough to make a grown man (read: Matt) cry.

“Ok I’ll stop but I still think candy corn is better than those disgusting sugar cookies.” Keith was about to retort but because Lance had to have the last word he kissed Keith to get him to shut up about it. Hunk screamed. 

“WHEN DID YOU TWO START DATING AND WHY WASN’T I INFORMED.” Pidge saw the opportunity and took it.

“How dare you two kiss in this good christian car, sinners I tell ya, SINNERS!” Keith started laughing and threw a crumpled up ball of paper at them accidentally hitting Lance as it bounced off of them. 

“Hey so are you gonna explain how that happened or am I just going to be in the dark about it until I force you to tell me!” Lance laughed at Hunk and started retelling the past nights events overdramatizing every thing like a true drama queen would. All the while Keith sat there paying attention and correcting most of the story through his laughter with a gigantic smile plastered across his face. Keith had finally found the rest of his family.

-

    “Wow everyone here is queer except Hunk.” Pidge was talking to Keith, Lance, and Hunk while waiting in line for the biggest roller coaster at the park. Matt and Shiro had decided to sit this one out and were instead sharing a funnel cake  on a bench god knows where.

    “That’s not entirely true but whatever, anyways are you sure I have to ride this, I get nauseous and this one is the fastest.” Hunk was complaining about the roller coaster but Pidge was freaking out about the first part of his sentence.

    “WAIT you aren’t straight? Is my queerdar broken? How did I not get it.” Keith scoffed and turned to Lance, intertwining their fingers partly to get his attention but mostly because he loved holding hands with Lance. The cuban boy practically radiated heat and his hands were the warmest part of his body, Keith on the other hand had very very very shitty circulation so his hands were always freezing. 

    “What’s up mullet?” Lance was looking directly into his eyes, those eyes. They could pierce your soul, and that’s what they did. Keith just smiled in response preferring not to talk and just enjoy the others company. At least, that’s what he wanted to do before they were interrupted.

    “Keith settle this debate for me, Hunk over here thinks that calculus and geometry are better than algebra.” 

    “First off how did your conversation get to this? And second Algebra is so much better than geometry and calculus. Sorry Hunk but it’s the truth.” Lance was so confused as to what was going on. He liked math he just wasn’t good at it especially in high school.

    “But calculus is like algebra’s cooler older brother. Besides geometry isn’t that bad you just have to think harder you can’t just plug numbers into equations like you can with algebra!” Hunk was starting to get heated and Keith was about to respond when the group was ushered onto the ride.

    “We will finish this conversation later Hunk I promise you.” Keith spoke half joking but he was determined to prove Hunk wrong. Pidge however was glaring at Hunk the whole time waiting for the ride to start. Lance mumbled ‘y’all are such nerds smh’ just loud enough for Keith to hear it and stifle a laugh.

word count: 1,076

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for commenting and reading this story it means a lot to me! have a great day/night see ya next chapter!


	11. ferris wheel

All I’m saying Hunk is that arguing with my gremlin sibling about what type of math is better it has always been and will always be a losing battle, no matter if you are right or not.” Matt had been filled in on the math debate and while he personally sided with physics being the best he was vastly outnumbered and kept his mouth shut to avoid Pidge’s wrath. The group was walking around aimlessly trying to figure out what they wanted to do next. They had gone on all of the cool rides and had stopped to eat a late lunch/dinner and it was now starting to get dark. The only thing left that Keith wanted to do was go on the ferris wheel with Lance. He was a sucker for romance.  
“Well I don’t know about y’all but I want to go on the ferris wheel.” Lance had taken the words right out of Keith’s mouth.   
“Wow Lance I guess Keith is rubbing off on you, you said y’all.” Hunk lightly elbowed Lance as he laughed at his joke.  
“Well if you want to ride the ferris wheel you better go get in line because it’s starting to get long and the park closes soon.” Shiro pointed at the line with his prosthetic and the line was definitely starting to get long. Keith took Lance’s hand and started walking towards ferris wheel.  
-  
The two boys were sat at the top of the ferris wheel and Keith was breathless. The view was breathtaking. Lance was even more breathtaking, the neon lights of the ferris wheel and the ride below lit up his face in a way that Keith just couldn’t describe.  
“You’re amazing.” Lance Looked at Keith and in that moment Keith had taken the most beautiful photo he has ever taken.  
“Hey! Not fair! delete that!” Lance was blushing like a madman. Keith took this opportunity to make a move. He gently lifted Lance’s chin so that he was looking him in the eyes. He leaned in just millimeters away from the flustered boy’s lips.  
“Not a chance pretty boy.” And with that he closed the gap between the two. The kiss was short but full of passion and heat, Lance was the first to pull away, his face redder than before.  
“Since when did you learn how to flirt?” his voice barely above a whisper.  
“You want me to stop?” Keith had a smirk on his face and Lance looked like he was about to explode.  
“Never.” Lance exhaled as he kissed Keith.  
-  
Shiro had dropped off Keith, Lance, and Hunk at Lance’s apartment and was driving to his apartment that he shared with Keith to get more clothes before heading to Matt’s house. He and Keith often talked about how Shiro should just move in with Matt since he was always there anyways but Shiro kept talking about how Keith wouldn't be able to pay the full rent without him and Keith tended to shut up quickly after that fully knowing that Shiro was absolutely correct. Keith and hunk were sitting in the living room talking while Lance laid asleep on Keith’s lap. Hunk was very happy that the two were now dating because it meant that he didn’t have to put up Lance coming into his room to rant about the cute boy from the art block on campus. Plus he had gotten the hot gossip from Pidge that Keith was head over heels for Lance so he just wanted to see how long it would take for them to realize that they liked each other.  
“It’s funny you know, sometimes I wonder if Lance purposefully knocked over those lockers that day,” Hunk let out a laugh but Keith was obviously confused.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Oh Lance would always tell me about this cute guy from the arts block and how he was always too scared to start up a conversation because ‘he looks edgy Hunk I don’t know how to be edgy!’” Keith laughed.  
“Did he really say that, oh my god, what a dork!” The laughter filled up the room, and consequently woke up the sleeping boy.   
“What’s going on?” Lance yawned. Keith saw his opportunity and he went straight for the kill.  
“I DoN’T kNoW hOW tO Be EdGY!” Keith barely managed to finish his sentence before he started laughing again. Lance blushed madly before looking Hunk in the eyes and stated with no emotion.  
“Out of all the things I’ve said about Keith and that’s the one you tell him, frankly I’m just disappointed.” The three all started laughing again, Lance propping himself up against Keith and grabbing his hand. The three sat like that for a while, talking laughing, and just generally enjoying each others company. Eventually Hunk had gone to bed and now it was just Lance and Keith talking while Keith played with Lance’s hair. At some point Lance had fallen asleep again so Keith gently picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Once he got Lance settled in there he climbed in next to him.  
-  
Lance woke up at 5am, he really hated his body’s internal clock. Taking in his surroundings he saw that he was in his room, Keith must have carried him to his bed. Speaking of Keith, he was laying face towards lance with his arms wrapped around the Cuban’s torso, Lance needed to find out how to get up without waking up his boyfriend. He tried to lift up one of Keith's arms to no avail, Lance was stuck. This time he tried a different approach, Lance, as slow as he possibly could wormed his way out from between Keith’s arms. Once free he grabbed his phone and took a picture of Keith as revenge for the ferris wheel picture. Lance walked to the kitchen to make coffee and something to eat. He looked around for bit but they were out of cereal and they didn’t have any breakfast food in the fridge so he went to wake up Hunk and tell him he was going out to get food. He walked into his room where keith was still sleeping and got changed, halfway through writing a note about where he was Keith spoke up.  
“Where are you going?” Keith yawned, his voice was rough from just waking up.  
“I’m going to get food, I’ll be back in a bit. Go back to sleep it’s like six in the morning.”  
“good point, see you in a bit, love you.” Keith laid back down and fell back asleep almost instantly.  
“love you too mullet.” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been a while anyways school is starting soon so updates will be less frequent from here on out.  
> dont forget to comment because i love reading your comments anyways i'll see y'all next chapter.


	12. i’m sorry rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy yall are gonna hate me after this

Lance should’ve been back by now, or at the very least should’ve been answering his texts and phone calls. Keith had called Shiro while Hunk continued to call Lance to no avail. Some phone calls later Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Matt, and Shiro were all at the police station. Hunk and Keith had given their statements and had gone outside to get some fresh air while Shiro talked to Detective Iverson. Keith couldn’t stand police stations, they brought up to much emotion trauma and they gave off an uncomfortable vibe. The two were sat on a bench near the street outside of the station. Hunk was on the verge of tears as he stared at the black screen of his phone.  
“Hey man, I know you and Lance are close and I may not be him but I’m still here for you.  
“Keith was concerned, not just for Lance, but for Hunk. Lance had told him he grew up with Hunk and they were practically brothers. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if Shiro went missing.  
“I’m just so upset, this whole situation is just so fucked up and on top of it all I still have to call Rosa and tell her that her youngest son who went to America to get a good education is now missing and we don’t even know if he’s alive.” Hunk was sobbing as Keith pulled him into a hug. They sat like that for a while until Hunk had stopped crying.   
“I know this is shitty and I’m definitely not the best at advice but I can tell you that we just have to keep pushing through it, I have faith that Lance is alive and he’s gonna come back to us but right now we have to be strong.”  
“Keith I’m scared, I can’t handle this.” Hunk had started crying again.   
“I’m scared too, but we have to be strong, we have to be strong for Rosa, for Lance, and for each other. This is just another obstacle in the road, we just have to find a way around it.”   
-  
Allura was on her way to work on the subway when she heard a phone ring. She was the only one in the compartment and it wasn't her phone but that ringtone was familiar. After looking around in the compartment she spotted the phone kicked underneath the seats near the back. She answered the phone immediately upon seeing the caller I.D.  
“Hunk, is that you?”  
“Allura is Lance with you? He left earlier this morning and we haven't been able to get ahold of him all morning.” Hunk sounded frantic obviously he was worried.  
“No I’m on the subway on my way to work when i heard the ringing. Are you ok?”   
“Not particularly. Can you come by the police station, they need Lance’s phone since it’s evidence, I know you hate opening the diner later than you normally do but we can’t leave quite yet.”  
“Hunk finding Lance is more important than the diner. I’ll be right there. See you in a bit.” Allura hung up the phone and put it in her pocket as she changed trains to get to the station.  
-  
Rosa Mcclain was in the kitchen when her phone rang. She put down the dishes she was putting away and hurried to pick up the phone before it went to voicemail.  
“Hunk! How are you? How’s Lance? Are you having fun at college?” She was smiling until she heard him respond.  
“Rosa I’m sorry, Lance is missing. He left to get groceries this morning and no one has seen him since.” Rosa let out a choked sob as her heart broke in half.  
“Are you sure? Hunk please-.” She was cut off by a sob on the other side of the call. She couldn’t keep it in anymore and broke down right there in the kitchen.  
“Rosa th-they found his- his phone on the subway. They are looking for hi- him but we won’t know anything else for a bit. Rosa I’m so sorry, I- I should’ve gone with him, I’m so so sorry.” As Hunk finished his sentence her heart broke even more.  
“Hunk it’s not your fault. Don’t you dare think for a second that it’s your fault.” The two talked on the phone for an hour just comforting one another before Hunk had to go. Rosa walked up the stairs to Lance’s room and cried for her son.  
-  
Pidge was sitting across from Keith as they sat in the diner eating lunch while making missing persons posters. Keith was in the corner picking at his food but never actually taking a bite. There was too much going on in his head for him to remember to eat. He had told Hunk all this great advice but never once actually followed it for himself. Pidge was getting fed up. They knew that this was a delicate situation because of Keith’s past but they also weren’t gonna let Keith mope around all day and act like he’s a horrible person because that is not what Lance would want him to do.  
“Keith, I know you, and I know this situation isn’t ideal but you really need to pull your head out of your ass and focus on finding your boyfriend instead of moping about it all day! Before you get mad think about this, if you were missing would you want Lance to just mope around all day or would you want him to man up and help find you. I care about you and I care about your wellbeing and right now you aren’t doing so hot, so please, take care of yourself and help us find him. We are going to get him back Keith. I promise you that. Now eat your lunch and I’ll tell you if I find anything.”  
“Thanks Pidge, I’m just. I’m worried. All of this is just bringing up the past and I wish I could just move on but no matter what I do it always comes back to my mom. It’s just, shitty.” Keith and Pidge sat there in silence before Keith started eating his lunch. This time he was confident he could get through this, because unlike last time he had a family to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha told you  
> anyways thanks for reading this and leaving comments i really do enjoy reading them it makes my day!  
> see you in the next chapter  
> \- janet


End file.
